Health concerns have prompted people to be increasingly concerned about impurities in drinking water including waters supplied by city water facilities as well as untreated well water. A host of water conditioning or filtering devices are being marketed including modules that set on a counter and some that attach to water faucets. The filtering devices are designed to remove particles and/or undesirable impurities and typically use replaceable filtering apparatus. The kitchen counter is a heavily used space and water treatment equipment at the faucet or on the counter interferes with customary work being performed there.